


the uniform makes the man

by whalersandsailors



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, During Canon, Implied Class Differences, M/M, Roleplay, Uniform Kink, specifically the night of Carnivale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalersandsailors/pseuds/whalersandsailors
Summary: As the ship empties herself of a crew—all en route to Commander Fitzjames' Carnivale—Tozer has an opportunity to have a private celebration of his own.
Relationships: Lt Edward Little/Sgt Solomon Tozer, Thomas Armitage/Sgt Solomon Tozer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	the uniform makes the man

The ship lies empty as most of _Terror_ ’s crew have already left for Commander Fitzjames’ Carnivale. But their absence provides Tozer with a window of time, where he plans to have a celebration all his own.

His costume lies in a heap on his folded Marine uniform. A second costume lies beside it, but the man still wears his uniform, all but his discarded trousers. The cramped storeroom is hot as a summer day, despite their nakedness, and sweat drips down Tozer’s back as he kneels behind his partner; the second man on his hands and knees, his head hanging, the epaulets shaking with every tremor that courses through his shoulders.

Their time is limited, but Tozer patiently lavishes attention on the man’s pert arse, striking and biting the skin until it blossoms a pleasant pink. He sits back on his haunches, shoving the man’s jacket out of the way so he can better appreciate his handiwork. For good measure, he grabs the meat of one cheek, giving it a squeeze as the man arches.

Tozer grins and leans over him, his cock rubbing against the man’s back.

“You like that, lieutenant?” He digs his fingers harder into his arse until he groans again. “What would Crozier say, if he could see you like this?”

Tozer winds up and gives his arse a slap, the sound cracking in the tight space of the room like a whip. A whine rushes from the man before he gasps, holding his groans back.

Tozer tugs at his earlobe with his teeth. “Tell me you want it.”

“I want it,” he pants, shoving his hips back against Tozer, grinding against his cock. Tozer digs his thumbs into his hips and shoves him away.

“ _What_ do you want, lieutenant?” He doesn’t answer, so Tozer drags his teeth over the reddened skin. He brushes his thumb over his hole, already slick and stretched, and he pushes into the pressure, whining again when Tozer removes his hand. “There’s no one to hear you, Edward. Tell me.”

He sobs, “Fuck me. I want your cock in me. _Please_ , sergeant, fuck, ahh—"

With a grin, Tozer drags his tongue over his hole, savoring how the man twitches and writhes before he finally has mercy on him. He stands on his knees, positions his cock, and enters him with a slow, steady thrust. The man keens, already so wound up that when Tozer wraps a loose fist around his cock, he spills immediately. As the man clenches around him, Tozer himself spends after a few brutal thrusts, his eyes falling shut.

Tozer removes his softening cock, and the man gingerly sits up, already unbuttoning the uniform. Tozer, however, starts to dress. He hands the man a cloth to clean himself.

“Was that alright, Sol?” he asks, all shyness now as he peers at Tozer through a fringe of curls.

“Yeah, Tommy,” Tozer says, his eyes growing unfocused on the brass buttons of Lieutenant Little’s dress coat. “You were grand.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for prompt 'celebrate'
> 
> and while I can't say which of these two hatched such an idea for their Carnal Pursuits(TM), Tommy was 100% willing to go with it


End file.
